Malam Itu
by Nona Biru Tua
Summary: Canon/Malam itu, Nami memperlihatkan kelemahannya dan Luffy menyaksikkan langsung. Orang tidak akan pernah tahu kalau gadis itu lemah soal cinta/ Sudut pandang orang kedua atas Nami/ Hints of the ending? You knew it!


**I don't own any of these things.**

**Peringatan**: _Fic _ini beda dari gaya penulisan saya yang biasa. Idenya juga gak biasa (_let's call weird_ O.o). Ada banyak kata-kata gaul seperti: _deh, tuh, sih,_ dll. Jadi yang kiranya alergi dengan kata-kata macam itu mending gak usah baca dan lanjutkan misimu! _Time line_ suka-suka ya ^^

**

* * *

**

Malam itu seperti malam-malam yang lain bagimu: angin, laut, ombak, kapal, dan bajak laut. Ada yang kurang? Ada, yaitu...

Oh lupakan itu ya, Sayang.

Kau memandangi langit seolah ada bintang yang terlihat. Bodoh. Malam itu mendung bukan main-main, bahkan tubuh indahmu juga bisa merasakan badai singgah lebih lama dari biasa. Yayaya, kau mendesah sebal karena aktivitas rutinmu akan terganggu selama beberapa hari karena badai sialan. Ugh, pasti menyebalkan sekali tidak bisa memegang navigasi dan mengomeli beberapa orang di sekitarmu. Kau harus tetap berada di dalam kamar sampai cuaca kembali cerah.

Daripada termangu sendirian begitu, lebih baik kau mengingat-ingat lagi _deh_ sesuatu yang sudah terlupakan. Ralat. Hampir terlupakan.

Kita mulai dari yang paling sederhana, mengenai impianmu. Impianmu sebentar lagi akan terwujud. _Yeah_! Peta dunia yang sudah kau impikan dari dulu sebentar lagi akan selesai. Kau mungkin akan melakukan apa saja ketika peta itu benar-benar selesai. Ya, semua orang—yang bahkan dari dunia bawah laut—sudah mengerti secara baik mengenai tabiatmu yang keras. Memangnya, apa _sih_ alasanmu punya tekad kuat untuk menggambar peta dunia? Kau bilang alasanmu bergabung bersama Luffy karena kau ingin menggambar peta dunia, iya 'kan? Lalu sekarang aku tanya, untuk apa peta dunia itu? Kau belum menjelaskan dengan detil. Huh. Bahkan kau juga enggan bersenandung. Jadi, hal pertama yang harus kembali diingat-ingat adalah alasan kenapa kau bermimpi.

Lalu, mengenai kehidupanmu. Oh, ucapkan selamat pada navigator wanita yang sukses mengendalikan badai dan tornado dalam skala lautan. Belum ada navigator wanita yang seperti dirimu.

Kau tersenyum ya?

Yayaya, memang suatu kebanggaan bagi wanita apabila hal yang sulit bagi pria dapat ia lakukan dengan kerja keras. Selamat ya! Tapi tapi tapi, kau tahu tidak sebenarnya dari mana kekuatanmu itu? Buat seseorang yang memegang idealisme macam kau tentu harus memikirkan kembali setiap langkah dan sebab yang terjadi dalam hidup. Kau tidak mau jadi orang yang terima beres, terima bersih, dan berhasil. Kau selalu ingin berusaha, _rite_? Jadi, sebenarnya kau tahu tidak _sih_ siapa atau apa yang berjasa memberikan kekuatan padamu? _Tuh_, lagi-lagi kau hanya diam.

Jadi, daripada kau terbengong _nggak_ jelas begitu lebih baik ingat-ingat lagi atau pikirkan lagi dua hal tersebut. Ya Nami cantik?

"Nami, kau di dalam?"

"Ada apa Luffy?"

Luffy (anak itu sudah tumbuh menjadi pria _keren_ dan juga _beken. _Kadang kau terheran-heran dengan perubahannya yang signifikan. Blah. _Who cares_? Hidup memang dinamis dan manusia juga harus bergerak, _rite_?) melangkahkan kakinya untuk berada lebih dekat denganmu. Kau kadang berpikir kalau Luffy terlihat lebih dewasa sejak pertempuran melawan Shanks. Dan itu _tuh_, topi jeraminya juga sudah kembali ke yang punya. Sekarang rambutnya bebas.

"Badainya sampai kapan? Aku bosan setengah mati," kata Luffy.

"Besok. Kupastikan besok sudah tidak akan badai," jawabmu yakin.

Sudah kubilang kalau kau orang yang suka dengan analisis, kau tak akan membiarkan benakmu ruwet bak benang kusut. Termasuk mengenai hipotesis tujuan Luffy datang ke kamarmu (tidak biasa, Luffy jarang sekali bersikap formal terhadapmu).

"Ada keperluan lain, Kapten?" tanyamu.

Luffy _nyengir_ seperti biasa (paling tidak kau tetap punya satu pandangan ajeg mengenai diri pria itu, suka _nyengir_).

"Ehehehe, aku dapat kabar dari Zoro kalau dia sudah menjadi ahli pedang nomor satu di dunia."

Ah! Kau ingat samurai hijau itu. Bahkan dengan hanya mendengar namanya kau akan langsung ingat betapa kalian berdua tidak akur. Haha, mulai dari masalah sepele sampai komentar-komentar pedas sering kali membuatmu marah padanya. Tetapi, mendengar berita bagus itu hatimu justru mencelos untuk ingin segera memeluknya dan mengucapkan selamat.

"Woh, bagus! Akhirnya pedang-pedang itu bermanfaat untuk hidupnya," komentarmu tidak mutu.

Luffy mengangguk.

"Lalu Chopper juga, kabarnya dia sudah menemukan obat untuk segala macam penyakit. Anak rusa itu, sudah kuduga akan menjadi rusa terbaik."

Lagi-lagi hatimu mencelos di luar batas. Kau terlalu bahagia mendengarnya. Ingat akan masa lalu Chopper yang begitu menyedihkan sama sepertimu: terbuang dari perkumpulannya. Bedanya, Chopper bertemu dengan seseorang yang memotivasi hidupnya terlebih dahulu. Tidak sepertimu yang bahkan sampai sekarang masih bodoh tentang arti hidup. Blah.

"Aku tahu kalau anak rusa itu akan bahagia dengan segala kerja kerasnya."

"Mereka semua bisa berkembang dengan cepat dan tepat, bukan?" Luffy mencari persetujuan darimu.

Kau hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum ceria.

"Franky, Ussop, dan Brook. Oh, betapa mereka juga sudah bahagia dengan kehidupan yang lebih baik setelah perang besar," kata Luffy.

"Ah, kudengar Franky sukses dengan proyek kapalnya ya? Dia mengelilingi semua lautan di Grand Line. Tukang kayu seksi itu..."

Entah kenapa kau selalu tidak mau peduli terhadap perasaan mual orang lain terhadap perkataanmu mengenai Franky. _Gosh_, kasihan Luffy.

"Kehidupan yang gemilang. Kau tahu tidak bagaimana susana hatiku setelah mendapatkan one piece? Bagaimana bisa seseorang memiliki keyakinan yang begitu kuat baha kelak aku yang akan mendapatkannya? '_Aku sudah tahu kau yang akan mendapatkannya, Luffy. Segera akhiri masa bajak laut yang penuh dengan pertumpahan darah ini! Sebarkan semua kedamaian di dunia!'_ Ya Tuhan, itu sangat _keren_."

Kau tertawa dengan lepas melihat girang dan kebahagiaan Luffy. Sementara itu ada sesuatu yang harus kau tanyakan pada dirimu: bagaimana kabar orang itu.

Nah, baru saja bibir terbuka malah tertutup lagi.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pikiranmu, Sayang. Kau terlalu angkuh untuk mengakui sesuatu, ya 'kan? Hingga sampai saat ini tidak ada barang satu bendel surat pun kau terima tentangnya. Heiheihei! Harusnya kau lebih berusaha tak kalah dari ketika kau berjuang untuk melawan badai dan torpedo.

Huh, ya sudah _deh_. Kalau memang kau tidak mau bertanya dan mencari jawaban. Toh, kau sendiri yang akan menyesal atas kebohonganmu sendiri terhadap perasaan.

"Nah, Nami..." Kau berpikir Luffy akan meneruskan ke percakapan yang kau inginkan, "sudah malam, selamat tidur."

Kenyataannya kau memang harus membuang semua rasa gengsi dan angkuh di hatimu.

Oh, tentang hal-hal yang harus diingat-ingat...

Aku tahu jawbannya.

Mengenai alasanmu menggambar peta dunia...

Mengenai kehidupanmu...

_Well_, itu semua karena sesuatu yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Lama-lama menghanyutkanmu dalam sebuah pesta kenyamanan.

Kasih sayang...

Kau hidup secara tersia-sia bahkan sejak kau dilahirkan, maka kau memutuskan untuk menggambar peta dunia dengan tujuan agar kau bisa menemukan kasih sayang di seluruh penjuru dunia.

Kau mempunyai kekuatan untuk melawan badai dan torpedo dari semangat orang-orang yang ada di sampingmu. Mereka terlalu berharga untuk kau lepaskan.

_Give thanks to_ Nico Robin yang telah membuka pikiranmu lebar-lebar mengenai makna hidup.

Dan...

Dari sekian banyak cuap-cuap di atas HAMPIR saja kau melupakan bahwa perhatian seseorang di dekatmulah yang sebenarnya mendukungmu dari belakang.

Meski harus berulang kali kau katakan bahwa kau muak padanya, dia tetap ada di dekatmu.

Mau membantah?

Atau kau akan jadi orang termunafik di dunia ini?

Huh. Kau menghela napas dengan begitu dalam saat perlahan bibirmu mencair dari es keangkuhan.

"Sanji sudah menemukan cita-citanya di All Blue ya? Kuharap dia baik-baik saja."

Luffy menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu dan kembali menatapmu. Dia tersenyum.

_Tuh_, orang lain saja tahu kalau kau menyukai pria koki itu.

* * *

**End**

* * *

Note: Eaeaeaea /dor/ _timeline _emang suka-suka, random, gak jelas, dan gue harap ini bisa jadi akhir yang indah buat Sanji dan Nami. jadi, gue duduk manis di sini nunggui review ^^V


End file.
